


El Teléfono Llora

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, M/M, Music, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: One-Shot basado en la canción "El Teléfono Llora" de: Jose Carlos#Stony #Sad #Omegaverse #Superfamily
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	El Teléfono Llora

Hola mi nombre es Peter Stark tengo cinco años, voy a primaria y amo al Capitán América es mi héroe preferido, aunque a mi mami no le guste ¿Quizás esta celoso? Pero lo que amo más es a mi mami, él se llama Tony es un Omega muy hermoso o así siempre lo llaman cada vez que lo ven, además de que es Iron Man y la mejor madre del mundo siempre me cociente y me compra cosas muy bonitas sé que el me ama y yo lo amo, también esta mi tío Rhodey el de vez en cuando me cociente es muy bueno conmigo, aunque a veces es algo serio y aburrido pero de igual manera lo quiero , más cuando me compra lo que quiero, pero...por alguna razón siento que algo falta, todos los niños de mi escuela me dicen que soy un huérfano de padre, se ríen de mí y me molestan. 

Tal vez ¿Debería de ponerme triste por ello? pero no sé lo que significa eso ¿Un padre? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es un padre? Muchas veces se lo he preguntado a mi mami, pero siempre que lo hago veo que se pone triste y sus bellos ojos marrones se llenan de lágrimas, así que me jure jamás volver a tocar ese tema, no me gusta ver triste a mami, pero con mi curiosidad me fue imposible así que lo intente con tío Rhodey quien es un Alfa muy respetado pero la reacción fue diferente el solo me miro serio y sosteniendo mis pequeñas manos me dijo ' _'No vuelvas a preguntarlo'',_ al parecer aquella palabra era prohibida en esa casa, tal vez era una grosería, pero prefiero quedarme con la curiosidad antes de ver triste a mi mami y enojado a Tío Rhodey.

En estos días algo ha cambiado mami siempre que habla por teléfono se pone triste y tío Rhodey se enoja con el no entiendo muy bien que sucede, nadie quiere explicármelo solo me ignoran.

Solo sé que quien llama a mi mami debe ser una mala persona ya que lo hace llorar.

El teléfono que mi mami siempre lleva consigo se encontraba sobre la mesa cuando este sonó y mi mami se encontraba algo ocupado con el tío Rhodey hablando sobre una junta que tendrían en pocos días así que fui a contestar.

—Hola. —Dije nervioso. —¿Hay alguien hay?

Se podía escuchar la respiración de un hombre desde el otro lado de la línea, pasaron unos segundos cuando se decidió a contestar.

—¿Escucha, mama está ahí? corre y dile a mami, es para ti.

—¡Ah! —Exclamo el pequeño recordando aquella voz. — Es el señor de la otra vez espera, creo que esta en el baño. —Dije mientras veía como mi mami se dirigía corriendo al baño. — Y no se si podrá venir.

—Dile por favor...— Rogó, se podía sentir como su voz se le iba quebrando. —Dile que es importante que le oiga yo...

Me quede unos minutos con el teléfono en la mano, ¿Su voz me resultaba familiar por qué?, tenía muchas dudas quien era él? ¿Por qué siempre que hablaba mi mami con el terminaba llorando?

—Oye tú le has hecho algo a mi mama? —Me atreví a preguntar, jamás perdonaría a quien lo lastimara. —Siempre me hace señas y me dice muy bajito _"Dile que no estoy"_.

Otra vez el silencio invadió la conversación

— Y dime tu casa como es? Te gusta el colegio, sabes ya leer? —Pregunto tratando de evitarlo, no estaba preparado para decirle la verdad.—

—Si pero...cuando mama trabaja me lleva a la escuela tía Pepper. —Contaba muy alegre el pequeño niño.— Mama me firma el cuaderno, a las otras les firma su papa , a mi no.—Dijo con tono triste, que es un papa? acaso tendría uno?.—

—Dile que triste estoy, desde hace seis años los que tú tienes hoy. —Dijo la voz algo desanimado. —

—No, no yo tengo cinco. —Dijo el pequeño niño mientras contaba con sus dedos como si esa persona estuviera frente a el.—Tu conocías antes a mi mami?—Pregunto inocentemente.—Él nunca me hablo de ti.

—¿Escucha, mama está ahí? — Volvió a ignorar su pregunta, necesitaba hablar con Tony lo necesitaba urgentemente. —Corre y dile a mami, es para ti dile por favor, es importante que le oiga yo. — Rogó, mientras su voz se quebraba ante cada palabra. —Dile que venga!

—Él ya se va...

—Vamos, ¡Insiste!

—Creo que ya se fue. —Dijo el pequeño con tono triste apenado por no poder ser de ayuda. —Si él se ha ido, ya se fue.

—Peter ¿Con quién hablas? —Se escucho la voz de Rhodey.—

La voz desde el otro lado de la línea se escuchó sollozar.

—No importa más...

— Adiós señor. —Dijo Peter antes de colgar, mientras que Rhodey le llenaba de preguntas. —

— Adiós mi vida...

_Se despidió tristemente, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que el, Steve hablaría con su pequeño hijo._


End file.
